Tik Tok Tik Tok
by Shinning Diamond
Summary: Suara detik jarum jam selalu kita dengar menemani proses memasuki alam tidur. Jangan pernah merasa risih terlebih bosan karenanya. Percayalah. /Riddle, Oneshot, AU, RnR?/


**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : K - T**

 **WARNING : AU, SHORT FIC, RIDDLE, ... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jangan pernah kalian merasa risih apalagi sampai bosan dengan suara detik jarum jam dinding. Suaranya yang sangat lirih penuh irama konstan itu tak henti-hentinya menjaga kita dari keheningan total.

Terutama saat kalian sedang beranjak tidur memasuki alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Tik Tok Tik Tok ~**

Naruto sudah merasa sangat mengantuk. Benar-benar mengantuk. Tak bisa ditawar lagi.

Keinginannya untuk memejamkan kelopak mata lalu secepatnya tertidur lelap benar-benar sudah memenuhi alam pikirannya. Sesekali ia merutuk kesal diiringi beberapa kali mendengus sebal saat tangan kanannya membanting sampul belakang buku tebal berjudul huruf besar 'EKONOMI' sehingga buku itu menutup sempurna. Ulangan harian esok pagi memaksanya untuk sedikit begadang demi meraih nilai optimal.

Remaja berambut warna pirang keemasan ini berdiri lunglai dari tempat duduk meja belajarnya, kemudian berjalan gontai menghampiri ranjang double-bed-nya yang hanya berjarak tiga meter. Kasur busanya memantul kencang saat pantatnya sukses mendarat disitu.

"Hoaaahhm ... " Naruto menguap sangat lebar. Lehernya menoleh sembilan puluh derajat ke arah kiri dari posisinya duduk. Tatapannya menyorot ke arah sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran yang berisi dua belas angka melingkar plus tiga buah jarum di tengahnya.

"Oh sial, aku lupa kalau jamku mati tadi siang dan aku belum beli baterai." gumamnya seraya reflek mengambil smartphone yang tergeletak di atas permukaan kasur. Ia tekan tombol untuk menyalakan dan langsung tertera angka 00 : 23 pada layarnya.

"Ck, saatnya tidur. Ngantuk sekali." ia letakkan di atas meja belajar benda yang memiliki fungsi utama untuk berkomunikasi jarak jauh itu, disusul mematikan saklar lampu kamarnya supaya suasana berubah menjadi remang temaram.

"Hoaahm." kembali pemuda ini membuka mulut lebar-lebar sambil meloncat kecil untuk rebah di atas kasur busanya yang empuk dan nyaman. Ia mengambil posisi tidur menyamping mendempet dinding sehingga wajahnya menghadap ke arah tembok kamar (karena posisi ranjang Naruto berada di pojok ruangan).

Hening sekali.

Itu yang pertama terbesit dalam pikirannya. Terlebih karena rumahnya berada di area perumahan elit yang jarak antar satu rumah dengan lainnya cukup berjauhan. Tidak ada satupun tetangganya yang memelihara anjing. Jauh dari jalan raya. Tak ada pula kaum bujangan yang begadang di teras depan rumah sambil tertawa bercampur pesta pora.

Naruto sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya, menggeliat lebih tepatnya. Deru nafasnya perlahan-lahan lebih pelan juga teratur ketimbang beberapa menit lalu saat ia mulai memejamkan kedua mata. Suara lidahnya yang berkecap pun terdengar lebih jelas dari biasanya.

Naruto baru sadar jika ada yang hilang. Suara dari detik jarum jam warna merah yang senantiasa menemani proses menuju alam bawah sadarnya setiap malam tanpa pernah absen satu kalipun.

 _'Tik Tok ... Tik Tok ... Tik Tok'_

Telinganya merindukan suara lirih namun juga terasa merdu itu. Jujur ia merasa sedikit aneh dengan kondisi kamarnya yang begitu senyap. Sangat hening. Luar biasa tenang.

Bibirnya sempat menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil. Merasa aneh sekaligus lucu dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia baru tahu jika tidur tanpa suara detik jarum jam rupanya lebih damai dan tentram. Rasa kantuknya semakin merajalela hampir menuju puncak. Nafasnya benar-benar begitu halus, teratur, nyaris tak terdengar sama sekali sebelum masuk ke dalam alam mimpi.

"Hosh ... Hosh ... Hosh."

Kesadarannya tiba-tiba mengambil alih begitu saja. Irama detak jantungnya menjadi cepat dan lebih cepat dalam hitungan detik. Rasa kantuknya sirna seketika. Telapak tangan kanannya meremas sprei kasur cukup erat. Terakhir suara hembusan nafasnya mulai terdengar keras tak beraturan.

Naruto menyesal suara detik jarum jam tidak menemaninya malam ini. Membantu mengusir dari suara-suara yang seharusnya tidak perlu ikut terdengar.

 **~ OWARI ~**

 **Apakah ada dari kalian yang pernah menyadari jika suara detik jarum jam selalu setia hadir menemani sebelum kita terlelap?**

 **Sebenarnya author sudah kepikiran cukup lama sih mengenai hal ini. Tapi baru bisa dituangin sekarang lewat fanfiction, hehehe. : D**

 **Ini ide murni dari pikiran aneh author sendiri. Yang dimana sebelum tidur (pas merem) pasti cukup sering perhatiannya terfokus ke suara detik jam. Terutama kalau tidurnya larut ketika orang-orang sudah pada tidur dan jarang banget ada kendaraan lewat. Pernah dua kali author tidur karena jam dinding baterainya habis. Pas malem rasanya ada yang sedikit berbeda. Sepiiiiiiii banget rasanya. Bener-bener hening seperti ada di ruang hampa. *halah***

 **Oke, kembali ke topik. Fic di atas sebenarnya termasuk riddle-riddle gitu. Walau kurang mutu sih, hehehe. XD**

 **Ada yang tahu kenapa tokoh Naruto mendadak ketakutan di akhir cerita? Kalau mau jawab, monggo ditulis di kotak REVIEW. *modus***

 **Oke, terimakasih sudah membaca ya. : )**


End file.
